Come Back
by sammiij96
Summary: basically shane left morganville when he was sixteen. and claire lived there her whole life and they loved each other as much as they do in the books, shane and claire each tattooed a reminder on their arms that shane would come back for her some day.
1. Chapter 1

i do not wn the morganville vampires rachel caine does... this is my first fanfiction

Shane's POV

_Go back to her one day_

These are the words have been tattooed on my left arm since we came here. I don't remember anything about what had happened before we came here. All I know is that we have been here since I was sixteen and I was supposed to go back to that place when I turned eighteen. I was supposed to go back for someone, but I don't know who. My mom might remember. She says she remembers something. Maybe it was where we were before we came here. I am going to ask her tomorrow, not now, she just looks so peaceful. I can't wake her up.

Claire's POV

_I'll come back for you_

I remember the day Shane asked if he could tattoo my arm with a message. When he told my why, I said yes, my mom even agreed to it, even though I was only fourteen and he was sixteen, we knew what love was, and everybody knew we had it together. He told me that this tattoo will be a reminder that every day he is gone he will be back for me some day, the day he turned eighteen. I couldn't wait until then, only a couple more months, and then I remembered that when you leave Morganville, you lose your memories, even though he had the tattoo that meant that he was supposed to come home to me, he might not remember why, or even who I am. But god, I hope he does because I miss him so bad.

**SPOV:**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

The first thing I planned to do today was ask my mom where we were before we moved here and who this 'her' might be that was so special that they got t be tattooed on my arm forever.

I found my mom in the little kitchen at our apartment. Her and Alyssa were talking and making breakfast, just like every morning since Dad died. Different things every day, never understood how they can talk about different things at the same time, but hey, they're girls, no will ever know why.

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Shane anything you like."

"Well, umm… do you remember before when you said you remembered."

"Yeah, of course I remember."

"Well I was wondering if it had anything to do with where we lived before here and who this stupid girl I have tattooed on my arm is."

"Yes honey, it was about all of those things, your father and everything why he died who we were before and who that 'stupid' girl tattooed on your arm is. It's a good story, but for another time. Just let me know when you want to know and I will tell you promise," she stuck out her pinkie like elementary school kids I wrapped my pinkie around hers. Pinkie Promise

Later that day I decided to ask my mom about our past.

"Mom, I think I want to know, about the past now."

"Okay Shane. Just one question first, do you remember the vampires"

"Excuse me, what? The only vampires I remember are from those stupid vampire books Lyssa read when she was fifteen"

"Okay then, do remember where we lived before?"

"Texas."

"Right we did live in Texas, but in a vampire town, your father, he killed a vampire once, out of self defense, but the council didn't see it that way and decided to kill him, life for a life basically."

"Okay, still not sure I believe you 100%, got any pictures or anything."

"No, sorry, all those memories get destroyed when you leave the borders, you know that. Or knew I guess. That's why you tattooed the reminder to you arm and the same to the girl, her name was Claire, and she was fourteen when we left. You loved her more than anything in the world."

"Wait, so you're saying that I had a girlfriend before we moved, and I loved her more than anything, but she was only fourteen?"

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying, you did love her, anyone could see that, and I can tell you still do, by the way your eyes lit up when I mentioned her name. You knew that when you went back to the town, you would slowly remember that was your plan. Go back to her when you where eighteen and you told her that you would kiss her when you remembered her, so she would know, you still love her."

"Okay, I know my eighteenth birthday I need to leave now, I'm sorry but I have to go find her," I said tripping over everything as I ran out of the room, back to my room to pack everything up.

I went back to the living room because I did forget to get my mom's permission.

"Sorry, about before, but can I g back please mom, I have to find her I just do."

"Of course you can honey, I'll give you a map with the town actually on it." My mom said handing me a map.

"Thanks, love you, bye. Be back when I can." I said running out of the house, I didn't care how I got there or how long it would take. I just knew I had to get there.


	2. Knocks at Midnight

**Now it's been about a few weeks since Shane left his mom and Alyssa.**

**CPOV:**

It was about midnight when I heard a knock on the door. I know that living in Morganville, answering the door when it's dark outside is probably not the best idea, but I can't give up hope that it might be Shane coming back.

My luck must be good because there at the door was Shane, looking hot as ever. His hair hanging past his eyes, sticking out in some places, typical slacker hair, he was wearing a red and black plaid shirt. I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, and then I remembered he might not know who I am.

He did nothing but stare at me for a while, I was seriously starting to think that something was wrong. He finally said, "Sorry, I know it's late but, I'm looking for someone, it's a small town so everyone has got to know everyone."

Was he remembering the promise that he made years ago? "Well, your right it is a small town, who you looking for."

"I think her name is Claire,"

My world filled with light and hope, he remembered his promise.

SPOV:

I got to Morganville around midnight, my options were either look for Claire now, or wait until the morning. Then I remembered what my mom told me about this town, about the vampires, and I decided I better start looking now, before I ended up as some vamps midnight snack.

I walked around until I found a house that looked safe enough to be a human house, but then again I don't remember what the difference between a vampire house and a human house is. But if I love this girl as much as my mom said I did then I had to take a chance.

I knocked on the door and then thought what reasonable person in this town would open up the door at midnight; I could only hope that someone would.

Then someone did answer the door, she was small about sixteen seventeen maybe. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were the purest blue I ever saw she was skinny, but I don't care she was hot, then I remembered I shouldn't be thinking about how hot some other girl was when the whole reason I came back was for the Claire.

I could tell she was thinking something about the way I was staring, I hope it wasn't that I was a total creep; I said "Sorry, I know it's late but, I'm looking for someone, it's a small town so everyone has got to know everyone."

The girl then said "Well, your right it is a small town, who you looking for."

"I think her name is Claire"

Her eyes filled with bright hope, I had no idea why, she surprised me by saying "My name is Claire, as far as I know I'm the only Claire around this town, anything specific about the Claire?"

God, she just made this conversation a little awkward…"um… I know she has a tattoo on her arm, because I have one two, my mom explained to me that the tattoo was a reminder to each of us, and so I could find her again." If this girl didn't have a tattoo then I knew that the Claire I was looking for was long gone, I hope not taken by the vampires, I don't know if I could handle knowing that.

The girl was almost in tears when she pulled back her sleeve, her arm did have a tattoo, and it said _I'll come back for you_, in what looked like my handwriting. This had to be the one I was looking for. Both of us were in tears at this point. I pulled her into my arms, even though I don't remember our past I know I love this girl, I love her more than anything.


	3. Firsts

CPOV: 

I really could not believe that Shane was back, after all those years, after all that doubt. He was with me again.

We were sitting in the living room of the house I was living at, Glass of course.

Shane looked like he couldn't believe he was here either. I knew something was wrong with him, something other than the fact he can't remember anything before the past two years.

Shane finally asks. "So where is this place any ways?"

I knew he couldn't remember much but still it hurt that he couldn't remember the place of so many firsts. I guess the only thing that I can do is tell him everything. Start to finish.

I take a deep breath before I start, "the house we are in now is the glass house, you used to talk about how someday you would live in here with me and your best friend Michael and the girl that he loved. So many first things happened here. Wanna know some?"

His eyes twinkled at the thought of living in a house with the girl he loved and his best friend. God I hope he remembers soon,

"Of course, tell me anything and everything about our past. I don't care about the rest." Wow, he really trusted me I leaned over and gave him a quick hug before I went on explaining everything.

"First I'll take you back to the time when you were five so, I was about three. That's the first time we had ever met. I remember you picked a flower from Michael's mom's garden, and when you gave it to me; you told me I was a pretty little girl. It was the sweetest thing. After that we had hung out all the time. Everyone thought it was cute; nobody ever expected it to turn into something. The first time I dared you to kiss me I was seven, you were nine. It was out by the backyard tree, you told me that you could beat me up cuz you were bigger than me, when you actually tried to kiss me I ran, don't ask why. The first time we did kiss was in this house too, I was thirteen so you were fifteen. We were over here because our moms had something planned with Michaels. You pulled me into one of the rooms upstairs and kissed me, just like that. Our first date was at common grounds, you told me you loved me for the first time at a school dance. That was also the day your dad made a dumb ass mistake and staked a vamp. When you were told what the consequences were you knew we had to permanently put a reminder of love on our skin, one that won't go away or die, just like our love, your exact words. The day after we got the tattoos, you had to leave but you promised you would be back for me one day when you were eighteen. Thank you for coming back"

I could not tell that story without laughing or crying, sometimes both, Shane joined me in some parts, especially at the part where I told him he said that he could beat me up.

"You're welcome for coming back; it was a promise and am glad I kept. I just hope I remember soon. Do you have any other stories or something from the past that might just might help get some memories back, I mean the ones you just told me helped a lot and help me start to remember, but not fully….I'm babbling. Sorry" he tried to look away but it appeared as if he wouldn't let himself do that.

"I may know something that will help you remember something," I leaned over not completely realizing what I was doing until I was doing it, I kissed him, it took a couple seconds to respond, but when he did it was the best kiss that we had ever shared, almost like he'd gotten better, I'll have to ask him about that later. He pulled away fist, "Have you had some other girlfriend while you were away?"

"Nah, no girls would take me, had commitment to someone else written all over me." He tried to make a joke there, didn't really work but I went along with it anyway.

"Well did it help your memory at all?"

"a little, it reminded me what I great kisser you are and that I really truly do love my girlfriend" he leaned over to kiss me again, not even bothering to break when he told me he loved me over and over again.


End file.
